Me and You
by lakergirl24
Summary: Eli and Clare have been friends for years, but will a night of passion and the aftermath of it change everything that they thought their friendship was. Rating for now is T but will go to M.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Although Eclare doesn't exactly exist in Degrassi anymore I still love them, even thoughe I ship Eli and Imogen being together. This is an Eclare story. Some characters are OOC. All characters are in the same grade and there is no uniforms in school. I'll explain more of the background of the story as it goes on so you won't be confused.

This chapter is Eli's POV. I'm debating whether or not to put Clare's POV, but if you do let me know. Enjoy!

I don't own Degrassi.

"I'm pregnant, Eli"

Those three words, such life-altering words. They were the last words that Clare Edwards last told me, a week ago before school was about to go on winter vacation. She didn't come to school for a week, so she could get her head straight and wrap her head around the news.

Clare, she's been one of my best friends since the 6th grade. She's funny, kind, smart, and best of all beautiful. I met her when it was her first day at our middle school. She was so shy. I introduced her to her now-best friend, Fiona. They hit it off right away.

The night she got pregnant was the night of the biggest football game of the season. Our school, Degrassi, won that night, 36-8. Clare was never one for football games at our school. She went to support me, playing on the field and Fiona, who is the head cheerleader.

After the game, everyone went to my friend, Drew's house for a victory celebration party. Clare had gone by force from Fiona-who had ditched her to go hang out with her boyfriend. She was by herself, standing around. I was looking all over for her. I wanted any chance to hang out with her. When I found her I noticed my ex-girlfriend, Julia Chambers and her friend, Alli Bandahari trying to give her a hard time. Right then and there I took her away from them and the party.

Julia had always given Clare a hard time ever since I had introduced them to each other. Julia had always thought Clare was first on my mind back when Julia and I were dating, freshman and sophomore year. Clare is always an easy target for Julia because Clare was never one to fight back when someone attacked her. Alli on the other hand, never had an excuse she just followed along with what Julia did and said.

When Clare and I left the party we had gone back to my house. We stayed up late watching any movie that she liked. Eventually we had gotten bored and went outside where Clare had managed to get me to play her a song on my guitar. I'm always comfortable playing for Clare because she's the only person I know who wouldn't judge me for playing it. I remember her blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight with admiration that I was playing for her. The one thing I didn't remember was who kissed whom first. Just with a simple kiss it soon escalated into something more that the both of us never planned for.

I knew Clare was a virgin and I knew that Clare and I wanted it to happen. I was gentle and careful to make sure that she wouldn't regret what we were doing and were going to do. She was scared at that moment that would change her from pure to not anymore. I wasn't even a virgin that night and I was nervous.

I held her and kissed her the entire time, trying to get as much of her as I could, because I knew that this probably would never happen again. I felt so emotionally attached to her in the moment when I had broke past her barrier and she cried out. Once it was over and she was coming down from her high, we laid there in our bare tangled limbs. She fell asleep soon after when I was stroking her hair.

She was tired, I didn't blame her, after all it was her first time.

When morning had come, I woke up to see Clare still laying next to me with my arem draped around her bare waist. It was right there that I knew I liked Clare more than what she was to me. I gathered her clothes after getting dressed myself and went downstairs to wait for Clare.

When she finally came downstairs, fully-clothed, she was flustered. Clare admitted to being okay with what happened, but I couldn't help but notice the sense of awkwardness that the night brought along with us. She went home before my parents came home. She wanted to stay as friends. I would never admit this to anyone, but I always had this little crush on Clare since the day we met. I was a little disppionted when she had declined my offer to take her out to breakfast.

That night had become a distant memory to both of us, after that morning. We had gone back to our regular friendship, but with a price. It was a tad bit of awkwardness between us.

That is until now.

When Clare had told me that she was pregnant, I remember seeing Clare pale, sick, and just…scared. She called mae and asked me to meet her at the park we used to always go to after school in 7th grade. She was wearing a loose fit shirt and jeans with a light sweater, but to me she still looked pretty. I was happy to see her because I hadn't seen her in so long, but she was hesitant to see me.

I had asked why she didn't come to school and Clare told me that something had happened. At first I thought it was her mom making her upset. Clare and her mom had always had an estranged relationship. To me and to everyone else it had seemed that Clare's mom only looked after herself. Clare had told me about how her mom had her when she was 18 and her given up everything just so Clare's dad and her could have her. Her mom had an entire Yale scholarship. Eventually Clare's parents had gotten married, but later divorced because of Clare's mom constant "What if I had never done this..?"

Deep down Clare knew why her parents had only gotten married because she was born. Once Clare's dad moved out, her mom had become even more resentful towards Clare. Always pushing her away and putting her down. I remember seeing and holding Clare many times because of arguments with her mom.

Now it wasn't her mom that was making Clare distant it was the fact that she was pregnant. I didn't believe it at first, after all I had used protection, but girls just always know. She told me that she had just come from the doctor's and they confirmed that she was 14 weeks along.

I told her she should've told me sooner so I could've gone with her, but she didn't want me to. She didn't want to stress me out about it because she wanted to go at this alone. Clare wanted me to live life and be with other girls while she was going to be busy being pregnant by herself.

"I'm sorry, Eli," she says to me before leaving me speechless. I know Clare is against having abortions so whether or not she likes it she was going have a baby.

With or without me.

~~Review if you want me to continue and if you want me to post up Clare's POV of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- 4 Months

A week later, I'm still trying to get a hold of Clare. No phone calls, texts, or e-mails from her.

"She still hasn't called you." My cousin Imogen says after the hundredth time I checked my phone. I shake my head in frustration. "Well, it's Christmas she's probably with her family."

I highly doubt that, her mom is always away for Christmas and leaves Clare home alone. "I don't think so," I tell her, "She doesn't want to talk to me."

"You wonder why Eli, she's probably scared. I mean, she has to now take care of not only herself, but another person, too." Imogen says.

"If she keeps it." I tell her.

"You don't think she'll keep the baby?"

"No. Clare's a smart girl, she has university coming. She'd want to give up the baby so she could live her life"

"I don't think she'll do that." Imogen tells me, "I think she'd keep it. I've talked Clare before and she told me if she ever had a baby she'd do anything for them. She'll keep them even if it meant giving up her own life."

"She'd be a good mom." I say out loud.

"Yep. Have you told CeCe, yet?"

"Not yet, but I will soon."

"When will you do that?"

"I don't know…but soon."

"Just hurry up. Soon enough Clare will be showing and then next thing you she would've already given birth." Imogen says.

I know need to hurry up and tell my mom and step-dad. They'll be understanding after all they took in my cousin, Brandon when his girlfriend had a baby. Now my cousin and his girlfriend have their own condo because my parents helped them out financially.

I had checked my phone for the millionth time and still nothing. Technically, I gave up 2 hours ago on waiting for Clare to respond to me. That was six beers ago. I wanted to talk to her so bad. I don't want Clare to go through this by herself, with no one by her side. If she does have the baby I wouldn't want kid not knowing who I am. I grew up without a dad and I don't want that for my kid.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Just go to her already. I'll cover for you as long as I can." Imogen tells me.

I bolted to the door as soon as I heard that. I couldn't drive because I had drunk beer, so walked over to Clare's house. Good thing she only lived 2 blocks away from me. I turned to her street and saw her house. Her house looked dark because know one was home. I walked towards Clare window and saw her light on.

_Come to your window_, I texted her. I look up to her window and see her look out. I make a motion to her to come down.

"What are you doing here?" Clare says when she opens her window.

"You haven't been answering my calls and texts." I say.

"So?"

I sigh as walk up to the tree on the side of her house and start climbing up.

"You're going to fall." She hisses.

"If that's what it takes for you to talk to me, then I'll do it." I say as I climb through her window. "Why haven't you talked to me?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Clare says to me.

"Yes, there is. You are pregnant and you tell me this when I haven't see you and was worried sick about for a whole week."

"What's your point?"

"My point is why you would think I'd just step back and let you do this by yourself."

"It'll be easier this way." Clare tells me.

"How?" I say to her.

"You don't want this, "she says, "Eli, you go out, party, and hook up with girls. You helping me is going to limit everything that you want to do. I just don't want to tie you to me because of this. You're going to regret it later on and then you won't be able to back out later on."

That what this is about she was worried about us doing this together and then end up like her parents. I distinctly remember her telling me her parents were great friends before they started a relationship then later on had Clare.

"Go on, Eli and be you. I'm just another girl you slept with. I won't tell anyone it's your baby." Clare continues to tell me.

She wants to take all the heat for herself, so I could live my life. That's not going to happen. "Clare you're not just another girl to me. You're my best friend, it's different with you." I tell her, "I don't want you to do this by yourself, because you shouldn't."

"What are you saying, Eli," she says

"I'm going to help you, "I say confidently, "I'm not going to stand back and watch you go through this by yourself. It's my kid after all."

"You don't have to." she says tearing up.

"I do, I'm the one that put you in this situation."

"I don't-"

"Clare," I interrupt her, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to help you and be here till the end. Whether we are together or not or if we keep the baby or we don't." I say wrapping her up in a hug. She didn't respond to me like I thought she would. She just stood while I hugged her, but I did hear her suck in a breath and a sob. "I promise you, we are still going to be friends. We aren't your parents." I whisper in her ear.

After I said that I felt her slowly start to wrap her arms around my waist. "You promise we aren't going to be like my parents." She sobs into my shirt.

"Yeah, I promise."

"I'm so sorry," she cries.

I kiss her head, "its okay, we are doing together. Me and you." I tell her.

"Thank you."

The whole night Clare and I had stayed up catching for over the past week that I didn't see her. She told me about how she first thought that she was pregnant and the doctor's appointment that she went to when the doctor's confirmed that was pregnant. Both of us didn't want to stress over about whether or not we would keep the baby for now. We had agreed later on in the pregnancy that we would decide. After awhile Clare had drifted off to sleep. It reminded me of the night we had conceived our baby.

Our baby.

My baby.

Now I would have to become a father, a provider, and a protector. Now I would have to think about things twice before I do things because it would affect me, Clare and our baby. I looked down at Clare as she rested against my chest. I looked at her stomach that was still a little flat but would become bigger in a matter of months as time goes on. I place my dad on her lower abdomen that now feels hard. Soon after awhile I drifted off to sleep as well.

The next morning, I was woken by the sounds of Clare throwing up in the bathroom. When I entered the bathroom I saw her kneeling in front of the toilet and her head inn it. Morning sickness. I crouch down behind her and grab a hold of her hair, holding it out of her face and rub her back with my other hand. "It's okay," I whisper over and over in her ear to comfort her. When she had stopped I caught a glimpse of Clare's eyes that usually held innocence but now held fear. I helped her clean up and try to get her mind off of things.

"Do you want something to drink? Milk? Water? Coffee?" I offer to her.

"I can't drink coffee because of…." She trails off.

"Oh, sorry," I say, "I'm still a little new at this."

"It's fine. I am too like you said we'll do this together." Clare says.

"Right. Do you want to get out and do something, get some fresh air?"

"Yeah just let me change." She says before walking back into her bathroom and getting changed.

As she was getting changed I took a moment to freshen up myself in another bathroom and text Imogen thank for covering for me. I walk back over to Clare's room and look over at her bookshelf. I notice a piece between two books. I swiftly take the paper out and look at it. I see that it is a sonogram from when Clare had gone to the doctor's.

"Eli?"

I look up to see Clare standing next to me," I was just looking at your sonogram," I tell her, "This is our baby."

She puts her hand on her stomach, "Yeah only sixteen weeks inside, so far."

I look at the picture again, "Can I have this?" I say looking back at her.

She nods, "Yeah, I have an extra one."

January

I holidays are gone and now it's time to go back to school. It's also the day that Clare comes back to school. Nobody knows Clare pregnant yet because she's not showing. She's progressively getting bigger as the weeks go by. Once we finally talked after Christmas, Clare and I talked more and more and she also spent New Year's with my family. I figure it better for her to be around a happy environment. Clare got a book about pregnancy and it says pregnant women shouldn't be sad throughout any stage of the pregnancy. Clare, of course did drink.

By the time of lunch Clare and I sat together outside to discuss what will happen when she starts showing even more. From the corner of my eye I see Clare looking around her self- consciously. "No one's staring at you," I assure her.

She looks at me, "Yeah, I know. I'm just imaging the stares and what people are going to say once they find out," she says looking down at her stomach.

I gently grab her chin and turn her face towards me, "Who cares what people say or think about it. It's just you and me, like I said."

She sighs, "You're right."

I look into her blue eyes as she stares back into mine. Just like the night four months ago, we both leaned in and right before we were about to kiss, Clare pulls away from me.

"I-I have to go," she stands up, "I just remembered I have to talk to the school counselor. So I'll see you later." She says before walking away leaving me wondering what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

I did a double update because my winter vacation is sadly coming to an end, so here is chapter 3 of Me and You. I just want to say thank you for the people who reviewed the first chapter. I honestly didn't expect any reviews from anyone so thank you very much.

I'll try to put up another chapter sometime next weekend.

Chapter 3- 5 Months

February

After the whole almost kiss incident, Clare and I didn't talk about much. The only things we talked about were school, doctor appointment bills, and the baby. We figured it would be less of a chance to talk about the almost kiss.

Today was different, Clare looked conflicted. She kept pulling down the hem of her shirt, trying to pull it down to hide her stomach. Also, pulling the sides of her sweater of over her stomach. I walked up to hr and took off my sweater, "Here wear my sweater," I say as I hold it out to her.

She shakes her head, "No, it's okay. You're going to be cold if I take it from you."

"I have another one in my gym locker, I can use that one."

"You sure?" she says hesitantly.

"Yeah, it's cool. Just take it." She takes my sweater and puts it on. "How are you?" I say to her," I'm sorry I couldn't go to the doctor's with you last week. I had-"

"Basketball practice," she says interrupting me, "I know Eli, you don't have to explain again. You explained enough when you told me that football season is over and you have to go back to basketball now. Don't worry it was just another sonogram." She snaps.

I was taken aback because I never heard Clare snap at me like that, but I guess I deserve it. I haven't exactly been a big help to Clare. The only things I have done for Clare is pick up food for her when she's hungry and help her get out of confrontations with Julia and Alli.

"I'm sorry Clare, but you know I have practice almost every single day after school. I promise I'll try to go to the next one."

Clare smiles a little bit, "Okay," she says as she opens her locker.

"What happened anyways?" I ask her.

"They told me that I'm-we are having a boy," she says softly.

"Really?"

Clare nods as she takes out a sonogram from her locker, "Look at him."

I look at it, "He got bigger since the last time."

"Yep, each month he gets bigger," she says.

I look up at her locker and see the other sonograms from previous months, "You keep the sonograms in your locker."

"Yeah, it less of a chance that my mom can find them. She almost did last week and I'd rather not have her find out I'm pregnant like that."

"You still haven't told your mom."

Clare shakes her head, "not yet, but I have to soon because I can't hide it anymore, so I'll tell her maybe this week."

I didn't push Clare into telling her mom because I still haven't told my parents. The only person I've told was Imogen. I know I'm going to have to tell them soon too, because Clare's already at her 5th month. That's the mid point of her pregnancy.

"Okay, but call me right after you tell." I say to Clare.

She agrees to call me right after I tell her to. Truthfully I want to know what Clare's mom says about Clare being pregnant at the same age her mom got pregnant. I'm expecting to be Clare's shoulder to cry on when her and her mom get into an argument about it.

One thing I didn't expect was Clare to call me at 9 o'clock at night crying to me that her mom kicked her out of the house. I picked her up at her house, where she was standing with her things next to her. The whole ride home Clare was telling me that her mom had found one of Clare doctor bills that Clare and I have been paying secretly. She also found one of Clare's sonogram. Clare's mom had told her that she didn't want to raise another mistake in her house and she wanted Clare to give up the baby if she wanted to live under her house. Clare didn't want to do that so her mom told her to pack her things and leave the house. Now Clare has no where to go now and I'm not going to leave her out on the streets. She's going to stay with me.

We entered my house and thankfully my family was asleep already. We quietly make our way up to my room. I bring up Clare's things as well. "You can stay here, so you can have a place to stay." I tell her once I close the door to my room after we entered. "Sorry, it's a bit messy."

"It's fine," she says as she sits down on my bed.

A silence washes over us as I try to clean things up a bit for Clare's sake.

"Eli," Clare says. I look to her, "Come here," she pats the spot next to her. I walk over to her and sit down next to her. I look at her and notice she's still wearing my sweater and she unzipped it so you can notice her bump now. She interlaces our hands and says, "Thank you Eli, this means a lot to me. Do your parents know?"

I squeeze her hand and give her a give her a reassuring smile, "Not yet, but I'll tell them tomorrow. They'll understand, so don't get too stressed over it." She nods slowly and uses her other hand to rub her stomach. Then she brings my hand that she's holding to stomach. She places it over her stomach and her hand over mine. I feel a movement coming from inside her stomach, "He kicked."

"Yeah, that's our son." Clare says to me.

I look over to Clare as she looks back at me. While we were looking at each other I get a brief glimpse at our future would be like with Clare and I together, with our son.

At 4 o'clock in the morning, I went downstairs to get a glass of water. After mine and Clare's moment in my room, she fell asleep minutes later. I figured she had a long day so I let her have my room to herself, while I took the guest room. Before I came downstairs I grabbed Clare's most recent sonogram.

As I'm sitting at the dinning table and I'm looking at the sonogram, I think about how things have gotten to how they are today. It seems like just yesterday Clare and me were friends hanging out and joking around. Now we are maybe soon to be parents that have serious conversions about a child that is going to be born in 4 months.

I never thought the first time having sex with Clare was going to turn out like this, if I ever did have sex with her. Never did I think Clare was going to be pregnant now, maybe until she was married. I didn't think to be a father until later on in life. Now both Clare and I are seniors in high school, waiting to have a baby.

"Eli?" a voice interrupts my thoughts.

I look up and see my mom standing in front of me, "Hey mom."

"What are you doing up late?" she asks as she sits down next to me.

"I couldn't sleep." I have a lot on my mind." I tell her.

"What's so big that's on your mind a lot?"

"Clare."

"What's wrong with Clare? She's not fighting with her mom again is she?"

"Something like that." I say.

"Well? What's wrong then?"

"Clare's mom kicked her out of the house."

"Why would she do that?" my mom gasps, "I tell you Eli, her mother is the worst excuse of a mother I have ever heard of." I nod, "Where's Clare now?"

"Upstairs in my room," I tell her.

"Why would she do something like that to her own daughter?"

"Clare she's-she's pregnant."

My mom looks at me in surprise. She's known Clare almost as long as I've known her, so she knows Clare is a wholesome person. She knows Clare is not the kind of person to get herself into a situation like this. She also knows about Clare's issues with her mom because I've walked into many conversations they've had about it. My mom, CeCe, can relate to Clare's problem because my mom never grew up with a caring mother when she was Clare's age.

"Well that's surprising."

"That's not the only thing," I say to CeCe, "It's my baby."

"Excuse me?"

"That's my baby. Clare and I having a son." I tell her as I slide the sonogram over to her.

She looks at it for awhile, then back at me," How did this happen baby boy? I didn't even know you two were together. I mean this picture says that she's already 5 months along."

"We are not together, that night was a spur of the moment. We got caught up in the moment and things escalated from there."

"So, what are you two going to do?" CeCe asks.

"We haven't figured that out yet, but we will soon."

"Okay."

"So, can she stay here? Just for awhile."

"Nonsense Eli, she practically like a daughter to me, she can stay as long as she needs to. What about your future Eli and her future. You both can get into highest universities ever, this baby is going to throw things totally out of wack. Not to mention you two aren't even together."

"I know, but we don't know if we will keep him or not?"

"What if Clare decides to? Then what? What are you going to do for them?" my mom points out.

"I don't know yet, but I'm here for them. I told Clare from the beginning it me and her until the end. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving her by herself even if we aren't together.

CeCe sighs, "Well, I guess that's good. She's staying here, but we are going to talk about this in the morning, okay. You, Clare, Bullfrog and I are going to sit down tomorrow and talk about this. Now go upstairs and get some sleep."

The next morning, just as promised Clare and I had a talk with my parents. They both agreed to have Clare stay in our guest bedroom; they also are going to take care of Clare's doctor bills, even against Clare's wishes not to do it. If we decide to keep the baby, Clare and I can still live at home, the baby would have the spare room next to my sister's room.

Clare and I both made an agreement to my mom that we would make a decision on whether or not we are keeping the baby by the time Clare is 7 months pregnant. So far things are getting better as time goes by.

Hopefully it stays like that.

~~~Review!

Also I want to know if you guys want me to put Clare's POV as another story or somewhere at anytime in the story.


End file.
